Abstract The success of CEHS requires biostatistics and bioinformatics support for appropriate experimental design, correct and state-of-the-art approaches for data analysis and interpretation. The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Facility Core (BBFC) is an integral part of CEHS to deliver such support. The BBFC also participates in the education mission of CEHS by offering a biostatistics class for laboratory scientists, weekly walk-in clinic, extra consultation by appointment, as well as seminars and symposia. In addition, the BBFC also facilitates the collaboration between biostatistics and bioinformatics faculties/trainees and CEHS researchers to develop new biostatistics or bioinformatics methods for environmental health studies. To achieve these aims, the BBFC support three regular faculty members and three of seven rotational faculty members. This organization with both regular and rotational faculty members has proven to be extremely successful as evidenced by the achievements of last funding cycle. We will further improve our support on bioinformatics and routine data analysis, refine the working procedure for walk-in clinic, and strengthen our connections with other resources from UNC Chapel Hill, such as a NIEHS-funded training grant and the CTSA award for translational research.